


A Symphony Of An Empty Stomach

by lumifuer



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Making Pancakes, More Fluff, Not much tho, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: There's a bit of rivalry between Walter and David once they both become very close to each other and the reader is right in the middle of it.





	A Symphony Of An Empty Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Requested! I'm not a big fan of love triangles and such so instead, I tried to make it as fun and light hearted as possible. Hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the mouthwatering smell of warm, homemade, buttery pancakes. I opened my eyes immediately, feeling my stomach aching with anticipation. I haven't had anything other than microwaved fake food for over two months.  
  
Walter was leaning over my bed with the proudest smile on his face.  
  
"It's not my birthday, is it?" I asked, yawning mid-sentence.  
  
"No, it is not," Walter replied and placed the breakfast tray on my knees, "but I thought it would be nice to feed you something healthier."  
  
I squeezed my eyes at him.  
  
"Can you both stop already?"  
  
"I'm afraid I do not understand."  
  
I sighed and sat on the mattress, stretching my back.  
  
"This whole competition of yours. David is not your opponent, you know that?"  
  
He handed me the cutlery and poured some tea into my cup.  
  
I had to admit, this silly games they were playing could get tiring but if I were to pick a winning contestant right there and then it would've been Walter. I fell full just looking at the plate, it had a perfect shade of gold and syrup cascading on every side making a tiny pool circling the whole meal.  
  
"It hardly does you any harm," he pointed out and I couldn't help but laugh. He was right.  
  
"But I don't like you arguing. He's like your brother, you know."  
  
"I am not the one who started all this," he explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're definitely siblings," I chuckled.  
  
I cut off a piece of the pancake and put it in my mouth. Considering the amount of golden liquid dripping off the side, it was rather subtle and adequately sweet. I closed my eyes and gave up to the sensation. It must have been the best thing I've eaten in my life, no question.  
  
"How do you like it?" he asked.  
  
"It's flawless, Walter," I exclaimed, "you should take being a professional chef under consideration."  
  
He smiled and I could swear I saw a spark in his eyes.  
  
"Still," I pointed the fork at him, "I am not endorsing the rivalry you have."  
  
"I will keep that in mind."  
  
I finished the breakfast he made for me and got out of bed. I had to take a quick shower, given I was already running pretty late. I came out of the bathroom to a neatly folded clothes laying on my sheets but no Walter around.  
  
_He was probably needed somewhere else_ , I thought to myself and shrugged.  
  
I put on the uniform and left my quarters, hoping that captain will forgive me this time.  
  
"Good morning, Y/N," I heard David's voice behind my back, "your presence is not required on the platform right now, everything seems to be working fine."  
  
"Oh, good, hello, David. Have you been busy this morning? You usually stop by."  
  
I slowed down and waited for him to catch up with me. As usual, he offered a quick hug, just another human thing that he really enjoyed doing.  
  
"I would, but I wanted to provide some additional hours of sleep to you, so I checked the floor for you."  
  
"Well isn't it nice of you," I teased, tilting my head.  
  
"I am very nice in general, indeed."  
  
"I don't doubt it but I supposed Walter could."  
  
He glanced at me with innocent eyes, "I truly have no clue what do you mean by that."  
  
"I had that conversation with him this morning. You're not enemies."  
  
"It would have been hard being enemies with an individual who cannot think for themself."  
  
"David!" I gently pushed him and he laughed, almost unphased by an amount of strength I put into this action, "He's my friend and you know how I feel about you."  
  
In return, he playfully pulled me into his arms and locked me in a tight embrace, resting his chin on the top of my head.  
  
"David, I have things to do, you know?" I reminded him, trying to free myself, but it was almost impossible.  
  
"No, you do not, I have taken care of them for you. I already told you."  
  
"Well, my job isn't just checking on the systems in the morning."  
  
"I do remember. I have already done most of your chores. Those requiring your physical presence are still unchecked but I believe I can lend you a hand with them, too," he offered. The smile on his lips prevented me from further complaining. I rolled my eyes and let myself relax in his arms for a minute or two before pulling away with a heavy sigh.  
  
"So, what's next on my list?"  
  
"Music room," he declared proudly, "I was able to compose a new piece overnight. I would like you to share some honest thoughts about it."  
  
"How can I say no to that?"  
  
"You cannot. Since I am the one able to create things and not just reproduce them-"  
  
"Okay, stop that. I'm being serious."  
  
Despite my declaration, I was having a hard time hiding my amusement. David didn't make another remark that must have been on the tip of his tongue already and instead interlocked his fingers with mine and walked to the music room. Pancakes might have been the way to the heart through the stomach but David's symphonies were perfectly harmonious with mine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ Comments are greatly appreciated! I'll make you some pancakes in return ♥


End file.
